The System of Madness
by Harlequins Opsia
Summary: La providence était bien faite. Où lorsque Le Pion fit plier la Folie. Lorsque deux êtres se rencontrent et que c'est l'alchimie. Lorsque deux âmes se connectent et ne forment plus qu'une. Slash, lemon. Aizen Sosuke & Urahara Kisuke.


**Bonsoir !**

 **Me revoilà avec ce One-Shot sur Bleach. Ouais, je suis un peu dans ma période là. Bref. Bon bon bon bon. Je part encore en délire donc vous inquiétez pas lol. Donc cet OS est un UA, se passant dans les années 2000.**

 **De plus, j'ai écrit sur ce pairing parce que wahou, il est carrément canon. Et puis, j'en ai ras les fesses qu'Aizen soit prit pour un dangereux dégénéré. C'est aussi un homme, non ? Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture, la suite en bas.**

 **Pairing; Sosuke Aizen X Kisuke Urahara**

 **Warning: Lemon, légère allusion au BDSM. Relation H XH, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !**

* * *

 **The system of Madness.**

Il était d'une beauté froide.

Il était d'un naturel hautain et déstabilisant.

Il était doué de magie avec les mains, avec les corps, avec les âmes.

C'était le Roi.

C'était celui qui contrôlait le monde.

Il était à lui seul une bizarrerie.

Il était d'un naturel curieux et rêveur.

Il était doué de compassion avec autrui.

C'était le pion.

C'était celui qui s'offrit en pâture au Roi.

 _TSOM_

La folie se métamorphose. Elle revêt l'apparence du diable, du bourreau des cœurs et du tourmenteur des âmes. Alors qu'elle prend deux bras, deux jambes, une tête et une jolie apparence, elle prend un sexe. Masculin. Homme beau à damner un saint. L'esprit vif d'un Nephilim vengeur… La folie à un nom aussi. Ici, c'est le Roi. Il aura bientôt un autre nom.

La folie était belle mais seule, désespérément seule. Elle avait besoin de sensations nouvelles dans son monde gris, terne et froid. La folie s'inquiétait, elle perdait en puissance et en vitalité… La folie n'était plus aussi éprise de folie.

Le Pion, ici, est une pièce maitresse sur cet échiquier. Le Pion n'était pas un Fou, non loin de là mais le Pion n'avait pas d'expérience dans les choses de l'amour. Il était jeune et éperdu du monde, de la science et des arts. Il rêvait à une utopie où le monde serait en paix, où la folie n'aurait pas sa place. Néanmoins, la folie habite tout un chacun, c'est ce qui nous caractérise mais aussi ce qui prouve que nous sommes sains d'esprit. Oui, on ne détruit pas la folie car elle vous détruira. La folie elle, se consume dans une folie plus grande, on la dévore…

Alors pour enrayer ce système malsain, un Pion se sacrifia au Roi. Il lui offrit quelque chose d'inestimable, quelque chose qui plongea la Folie dans la tourmente : l'amour.

 _TSOM_

Urahara Kisuke n'était pas quelqu'un de spécialement attirant à vue d'œil. Il se cachait derrière un kimono vert informe. Il n'était pas non plus attrayant, si on mettait de côté sa grande intelligence. Ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui il n'avait jamais eu personne dans sa vie, ni homme, ni femme.

Il ne s'en plaignait pas, il aimait sa vie telle qu'elle était. Sans complications ni fioritures, une vie simple. Mais comme je le disais, ses amis s'inquiétaient, et ses amis étaient d'indécrottables inquiets. Ils se demandaient si Kisuke pourrait un jour ressentir quelque chose d'aussi puissant que l'amour véritable. Ils ne se le demandaient plus, ils l'espéraient, le souhaitaient.

Mais ne dit-on pas qu'il faut se méfier de ce que l'on souhaite ?

La providence à souvent bien des manières d'exaucer nos souhaits…

Kisuke est rêveur, peut-être même un peu trop. Alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans une rue, éventail en main à cause de la chaleur étouffante, il trouva par terre un mouchoir de lin blanc et bleu céruléen. Intrigué il se pencha pour le ramasser, le tissu était doux au toucher et surtout très froid. Normalement il aurait dû être aussi brulant que l'asphalte. Il le fixa encore de ses yeux gris avant de s'éventer. Il reprit sa marche doucement, bercé par les bruits des sauterelles et de ses claquettes de bois. Il sentit une étrange sensation parcourir son corps. Il se retourna et vit un corps svelte parcourant des yeux la rue. Kisuke fit le lien avec le mouchoir trouvé plus tôt et marcha tranquillement vers lui. La personne était dos à lui mais se retourna lentement avec grâce lorsqu'il entendit les pas du blond.

-C'est cela que vous cherchez ? Je l'ai trouvé plus tôt.

-Oh, merci.

La gorge du jeune Urahara s'assécha à la vue de cet homme. Bon dieu, qu'il était beau ! Et quelle voix ! Il se reprit juste à temps et rougit légèrement. L'inconnu vit une légère rougeur barrer les joues de l'homme face à lui. Lorsqu'il prit son mouchoir tendu il caressa la main de son vis-à-vis. Kisuke trembla légèrement ses doigts étaient froids comme l'hiver… Il se ressaisit et se détourna.

-Bien bonne journée, monsieur.

Et il reprit sa marche tranquillement. Le petit blond ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que l'homme emprunte le même chemin que lui. Un silence étrange s'instaura. Kisuke s'était caché derrière son éventail tandis que l'illustre inconnu toisait du coin de l'œil sa nouvelle découverte.

D'ordinaire, Sosuke Aizen ne prêtait guère attention aux gens qui l'entourent. Mais là, cet homme qui a l'air de ne pas vouloir se montrer l'intriguait. Et c'était ce détail qui avait frappé le brun, il avait attisé sa curiosité, à lui qui s'ennuyait de tout. Alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte, Kisuke se demandait pourquoi était-il là à marcher à son côté. Il ne comprit pas vraiment mais était vraiment déstabilisé par cela, par ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais connu ce petit tiraillement là, au fond de sa cage thoracique, bien au-dessus de la veine cave. Il ne montra pourtant rien de son trouble mais c'était mal connaître Sosuke Aizen qui était attentif au moindre détail. Aussi il comprit que son charme faisait effet. Ennuyé que ce soit encore son physique qui prenne le pas il décida néanmoins de jouer, il n'avait que ça à faire après tout.

Après quelques minutes ils durent se séparer.

-Merci pour avoir retrouver mon mouchoir… ?

-Urahara, Urahara Kisuke.

-Sosuke Aizen, enchanté.

Il se pencha et vint délicatement poser ses lèvres sur la joue droite de Kisuke, qui resta abasourdi et muet comme une carpe.

-Au plaisir de vous revoir, Urahara-san.

Et le brun disparu. Le tumulte de sentiments qui naquit en Kisuke l'effraya un peu mais ce qui le terrorisa fut les derniers mots de ce Aizen : cela sonnait comme un défi, un avertissement.

Quelque peu perturbé il continua sa route pour arriver jusque chez lui. Il arriva plus vite que d'habitude et vit la jeune Yoruichi attendre devant son perron. Ne s'en étonnant plus il lui ouvrit et alla préparer du thé, en silence. Il était inhabituellement tendu. Yoruichi, inquiète vint le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

-Kisuke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Hein ?

Il venait de relever les yeux vers elle et enleva son eternel bob vert rayé de blanc. La jeune ébène vit qu'il avait le regard hagard et lointain, bien plus lointain que d'habitude.

-Je t'ai demandé si tu allais bien. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal.

-Oh, je n'ai rien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Lui répondit le blond qui prit place sur un de ses canapés.

La jeune brune s'assoit face à lui, un air méfiant au visage.

-Tu as enlevé ton bob Kisuke. Tu n'enlèves ton bob que pour dormir ou te doucher.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, la preuve.

-Tu me mens, je le sens.

Kisuke savait qu'elle le découvrirait, tôt ou tard et qu'elle lui délierait la langue sous la torture. Alors il décida, après avoir avalé une rasade de thé de lui raconter.

 _TSOM_

La Folie était aussi tourmentée qu'elle pouvait l'être. La Folie détestait par-dessus tout le tourment. Elle prit la décision de tourmenter le pion, de l'asservir comme il le faisait avec les autres, d'une main de fer.

Malheureusement pour le Roi, le Pion ne bougea pas. Le Pion aimait le Roi, et il acceptait tout ce que le Roi voulait lui donner.

Le Pion n'était pas stupide. Il ne connaissait pas les choses de l'amour, il ne l'avait jamais connu jusqu'ici. Il ne savait rien du plaisir charnel non plus. Le Pion n'était pas bête. Par amour il sacrifia quelque chose d'inestimable : sa pureté. Mais le Roi, lui, ne le voulait pas. La Folie ne voulait point souiller de plus pure lys. Il ne voulait pas que sa démence et sa soif de démesure ternisse l'éclatante candeur du Pion.

Il était le Pion.

Il était celui qui devait se faire manipulé.

Il fut celui qui manipula.

Il fut celui qui asservit le Roi.

 _TSOM_

Yoruichi observait Kisuke, à la fois surprise et ravie. Elle se pencha vers le blond, un air de conspiratrice au visage.

-Il s'appelle comment ce bel homme ?

-Sosuke Aizen. Je trouve que cela lui va bien. Il remarqua que sa belle Yoruichi avait pâli.

-Tu sais qui il est ?

-Non, je ne sais pas.

-Mon dieu, es-tu vraiment resté coincé à l'ère d'Edo ?

-Non ? La preuve, j'ai un portable. Il vit l'air menaçant de la brune alors il reprit son sérieux. Qui est-ce ?

-Un fabricant d'armes… Elle fut coupée.

-Oh, cela veut dire qu'il est intelligent.

-Il est le CEO de Hogyoku industries. Il a longtemps vendu des armes à des terroristes.

Cela plongea Urahara dans de profondes tourmentes. Il ne répondit pas et sourit à la place à sa belle amie.

-Je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour me consoler ma chère Yoruichi.

-Crève le vieux.

Urahara sourit et se leva. La brune comprit le message et se leva. Le blond avait besoin d'être seul, c'était son droit.

Lorsque la porte claqua, il se rassit en soufflant. Il s'alanguit sur le canapé. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il travaillait avec des mafieux qu'il en était un, si ? Il souffla à nouveau. Il se rappela sa voix doucereuse lorsqu'il lui dit au revoir. Bon dieu, comment pouvait-on avoir une voix de velours aussi grave ? C'était à en rendre fou… Il se releva et avisa l'heure, un bon diner et une bonne douche était ce qu'il lui fallait. Oui, il ferait ça.

Il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, éprouvé. Il enleva lentement son kimono et ses sous-vêtements avant d'entrer dans la cuisine et allumer le pommeau. Il laissa l'eau glisser lentement le long de son corps, le faisant frissonner. Il savonna énergétiquement ses membres et réfléchit à la situation. Il relativisa, se disant qu'après tout il ne le reverra jamais. Après tout, pourquoi se reverraient-ils ?

 _TSOM_

Kisuke repensa ardemment au moment où il avait prononcé ces mots, bien au chaud sous sa douche. Il repensa ardemment au fait qu'il avait pensé le contraire, une semaine plus tôt. Il repensa ardemment à quel point il l'avait trouvé sexy il y a une semaine et au fait que la, la sexy créature le tenait tout contre lui et lui violait la bouche.

Revenons quelques instants plus tôt. Oui, c'est mieux.

Urahara se baladait tranquillement dans la ville de Tokyo, après avoir réapprovisionné ses stocks pour sa petite affaire. Il se baladait donc, tranquillement, toujours muni de son bob affreux et de son kimono vert. Il adorait l'effervescence qu'il y avait dans cette ville si grande et si petite. Il observait la foule compacte avancer tandis qu'il se prenait coup de coude sur coup de coude. Lorsqu'il fut tiré en arrière, son bob s'envola tandis que son éternel éventail tombait, écrasé par le pas pressé de la fourmilière. Alors qu'il allait invectiver la cause de son désarroi il fut surpris de voir Sosuke le dévisager avec une intensité telle qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il sentit deux mains féroces glisser contre ses flancs et l'attirer à lui, dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Mais ce qui, pour sur, l'acheva fut de sentir les deux lèvres chaudes contre les siennes avec une violente bestialité qui contrastait avec l'allure de l'homme.

Violence et bestialité. Fureur, passion et overdose. Envie pressante, désagréable et brulante. Décadence, folie, désir, concupiscence. Lèvres brutalisées, mordues et léchées. Langue servile se pâmant d'amour.

Kisuke devenait fou. Sosuke se pencha en avant et insinua une cuisse entre celles du blond, caressant doucement son aine. Un léger gémissement franchi ses lèvres tandis qu'ils se séparèrent. Le rouge monta aux joues de Kisuke qui poussa rapidement le brun, loin de lui.

La ruelle dans laquelle Aizen l'avait attiré était déserte, presque coupée de tout. Ils se regardaient, essoufflés, surpris et confus. Kisuke, confus de son attitude et Aizen, confus vis-à-vis de ses sentiments.

-Je ne suis pas un homme pour toi, Kisuke.

-Je sais.

-Tu le sais ? dit le brun étonné et pourtant il se ressaisit. Ses prunelles chocolat s'assombrirent subitement.

-Oui, je le sais Sosuke.

Il fut à nouveau plaqué contre le mur et des lèvres attaquèrent son cou. Le blond se tortilla, mal-à-l'aise. Aizen se releva, une jolie mèche brune retombait devant ses yeux, le rendant plus autoritaire encore.

-Je ne suis pas un homme bien.

-Je sais.

-J'ai déjà tué.

-Je m'en fous, embrasse-moi.

 _TSOM_

La Folie décida de garder tout contre lui ce Pion. Le Pion lui avait offert sa virginité, La Folie lui offrit son cœur. Mais cela ne fut pas facile au Pion de le ravir. La Folie était particulièrement sadique et autoritaire. Le Pion l'acceptait. Personne ne comprit pourquoi le Pion s'obstinait à rester auprès du Roi. Personne de sain d'esprit ne pouvait rester auprès du Roi. Le Pion était aussi sain d'esprit qu'on pouvait l'être mais il était sous le joug de la Folie, et la Folie s'était insinué dans son cœur et dans sa tête, une folie d'amour.

Il était le Roi.

Il était celui qui se fit manipuler.

Il fut celui qui fit ployer le Pion.

Il fut celui qui domina le Pion.

 _TSOM_

La langue de Sosuke c'était faite plus dure et plus insistante. Il tenait les mains de Kisuke au-dessus de sa tête. Kisuke était complètement immobile, perdu dans quelque chose de bien enfoui au fond de lui. Soudain il ouvrit les yeux et combattit la présence oppressante du grand brun en vain. Les mains de celui-ci se serrèrent plus encore autour des poignets du blond, les faisant gémir de concert. Sosuke recula.

-Es-tu sur ? Si tu acceptes, là maintenant. Je ne te laisserais plus jamais partir Kisuke.

La manière dont il détacha les syllabes de son prénom le fit frémir. Il continua à le fixer, poignets toujours maintenus. Les mots de Yoruichi et ceux d'Aizen murmurés plus tôt se gravèrent au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

-Laisse-moi du temps pour réfléchir.

Le brun se recula et reprit son visage neutre si habituel. Les rougeurs ainsi que le souffle saccadé avaient disparu. Ne restait devant lui qu'un homme d'une beauté froide et vertigineuse. Aizen passa une main dans ses cheveux et recula plus encore. Il devait mettre de la distance.

-Bien. Je suis sur que tu sais où me trouver, Kisuke. Et sans un mot de plus, il s'en alla.

Le brun avait battu en retraire et il lui fallait tout son self-control pour ne pas tabasser le premier venu. Il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. La candeur du petit blond l'avait touché plus que de raison. Il n'aimait pas être trop proche des gens mais pour Kisuke, c'est un besoin irrépressible et incontrôlable. Les deux baisers échangés n'étaient pas suffisants. Il voulait plus, il lui fallait plus. Il voulait être en lui, le marquer comme sien. A cette seule pensée, son sexe tressauta. Il accéléra sa marche pour arriver jusque dans ses bureaux. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'ascenseur bondé et y pénétra. Un homme appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage pour lui et il fixa un point invisible de tous sur les portes en chrome de la cabine.

Bien malgré lui, des flashs se formaient devant ses yeux la vision d'un blond échevelé, les pommettes rosies par l'excitation et le kimono défait amena en lui une brusque bouffée de chaleur. La chaleur augmenta lorsqu'il imagina un Kisuke nu et pantelant, suppliant qu'il arrête de le battre. Le corps rougi et marqué de striures quémandant de se faire prendre violemment. Ses jointures blanchirent et ce mouvement n'échappa à aucun dans la cabine. L'aura menaçante de Sosuke Aizen fit suffoquer ses employés. Une terrible pression les entourait telle une chape de plomb.

Petit à petit la cabine se vidait et l'aura grandissait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au dernier étage il se précipita furibond jusqu'à son bureau et s'y assit, presque soulagé. Il contempla Tokyo depuis sa tour d'ivoire, un peu plus calme. Apparu à la porte de son bureau son collaborateur et ami, Gin Ichimaru, ainsi que son éternel sourire mesquin.

-Et bien et bien voilà un Aizen frustré.

Sosuke grogna, preuve qu'il ne fallait pas l'éprouver. Il observa toujours le monde, pensant distinguer le petit Kisuke. Il fut à nouveau interrompu. Il grommela silencieusement avant de tourner son regard dur et acéré vers Gin.

-Ho, il daigne me regarder ! Et bien Sos'ke, tu es dans tes mauvais jours ?

-Ne commence pas Gin.

-Ou alors c'est à cause d'un minet ?

Un silence, Aizen se détourne, nouveau sourire de Gin. Il le connait trop bien.

-Le Roi devient fou ? Serait-ce à cause du minet ?

-Gin, le Roi est originellement fou, là n'est pas la question. J'ai du travail.

Gin acquiesça et sourit, enfin content que son ami de toujours sorte le nez de son nombril. Il avança dans les couloirs, et sortit son téléphone. Il devait partager cela avec la femme de sa vie.

 _TSOM_

Kisuke était resté cinq bonnes minutes dans la ruelle, tentant de se remettre peu à peu de la rencontre inattendue avec l'autre homme. Il regagna la foule quelque peu déconnecté. Il se rappela du désir violent qui lui avait vrillé les reins lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Il se sentait très conscient de son corps. Il continua sa promenade, longtemps, errant sans but et s'arrêtant devant les vitrines.

Il retourna finalement à la gare. Il se faufila à travers les âmes errantes, et alla composter son ticket. Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'au quai 9A et sorti son téléphone de sa poche. Il composa un numéro. Une, deux, trois tonalités et la voix grave et criarde répondit. Kisuke ne répondit rien Il laissa son ami débiter inepties sur inepties. Son ami le remarqua et lui demanda s'il avait un problème. Et… Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kisuke Urahara n'avait aucune réponse à ça. Il lui répondit alors tout à fait autre chose et raccrocha, encore plus perturbé qu'avant.

Il prit son siège et regarda défiler paysage sur paysage jusqu'à Karakura. Lui qui pensait pouvoir réfléchir semblait plus embrouillé qu'avant.

Il ne savait comment interpréter ses actes et ses paroles. Il l'avait voulu, il avait voulu ce baiser plus que tout. Il le voulait encore. Il avait voulu sentir ses longues mains descendre contre ses flancs. Il avait voulu tellement. Mais Aizen était mauvais. Fou, à lier. Il le savait mais s'en fichait. Il voulait juste être dans ses bras. Il voulait de la tendresse. Avant, il n'en avait jamais voulu, c'était des sentiments vains. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant. Mais il fallait se concentrer. Même si il ne pouvait ignorer le désir tenace qu'il y a entre eux, le fait qu'il ait tué se rappelle à son bon souvenir. Il ne pouvait passer outre. Il savait que ce n'était pas un argument car un homme n'est jamais fondamentalement mauvais et que ses actes ne définissaient pas ladite personne. Il soupira à nouveau, extrêmement contrarié pourquoi ce problème lui prenait-il autant la tête ?

Il arriva à la Gare de Karakura tard le soir. Il prit son sac et sorti du wagon. Il marcha en direction de la sortie et vit Isshin Kurosaki ainsi que Ryuken Ishida l'attendant de pied ferme. Isshin comme à son habitude ne put s'empêcher d'être bruyant et ridicule. Ryuken était à côté, plus mesuré. Les deux le fixaient d'un œil scrutateur. Las de tout, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, en signe de plus pure résignation. Ses amis, inquiets s'approchèrent un peu plus.

-Kisuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ryuken.

-Bah, t'es tout patraque comme quand j'ai demandé à Masaki de m'épouser tiens. Ah, comme elle me manque, ma Masaki.

\- Tais-toi, Isshin ! Kisuke ne va pas bien.

Le blond fixa les deux hommes et sourit légèrement.

-Venez, allons chez moi. Je vous expliquerai là-bas.

Les trois hommes se mirent en route. Après une marche silencieuse souvent ponctuée par des « tais-toi Isshin » de la part de Ryuken, ils arrivèrent à bon port. Kisuke voulu leur offrir du thé mais Isshin se leva et sorti le saké.

-Tu as besoin de te souler Kisu.

Les deux le regardèrent ahuris avant de se servir une coupe. Ils trinquèrent et burent d'une seule traite la petite dose d'alcool. Ils se resservirent à nouveau et Ryuken se tourna vers le blond.

-Explique-nous, maintenant.

Le blond souffla, et pour se donner une contenance il bu cul-sec son verre de saké. Il se mit à leur expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé une semaine plus tôt, sa rencontre avec Sosuke, les sentiments qu'il avait ressenti ainsi que les mots qu'il avait eu. Isshin le regardait ému tandis que Ryuken fronçait les sourcils. Il releva les yeux vers le blond qui se sentit tout petit et l'observa, pendant un bout de temps.

-Mon petit Kisuke, commença le brun, tu es amoureux !

La nouvelle tomba comme un couperet, sonnant le glas de la défaite. Le visage pâle et défait, le blond observait sa coupe maintenant vide. Mais comment était-ce possible ?

-Isshin ! Cesse de lancer de pareilles bombes, bon sang. Je te saurais gré de te taire !

-Mais Ryuken… Mon petit Kisuke est gay et amoureux, une première !

-Si tu ne te tais pas, tu dors sur le canapé.

Le brun se tut stupéfait avant de geindre quelque peu. Mais il vit l'air dépité de son ami et cela l'affligea.

-Kisuke, au pire, qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? Tu vas écouter ton cœur ou ta raison ? Veux-tu te priver de quelqu'un parce qu'il a eu des gestes peu avouables ?

-Isshin, tais toi. Si tu ne peux pas, ne te force pas à aller vers lui-même si il y a ce « désir lancinant ». Ponctua Ryuken.

-N'écoute pas cette vieille folle de Yoruichi, Kisu. Il vend des armes ? Et alors ? Fais-lui se racheter une conduite. Passe-lui la corde au cou !

-Isshin cesse de dire des âneries ! Kami, qui m'a foutu pareil inconscient dans les bras ?

Kisuke ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire face à une énième dispute du couple. Les mots d'Isshin tourbillonnaient dans son esprit mais il se força à les mettre de côté et à profiter de cette soirée de beuverie et d'amusement. Il avait besoin d'une bonne cuite.

 _TSOM_

Un mois.

30 jours.

720 heures.

43 200 minutes.

2 592 000 secondes.

Le roi devenait fou. Sosuke devenait malade à s'en tordre le cou. Il n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle du blond depuis un mois. Il s'était amusé à compter le nombre d'heures, de minutes et de secondes, espérant oublier son ennui. C'était aussi trivial que d'aller se plonger entre les cuisses d'un autre. C'en était devenu obsédant.

Voila où il en était. Voila à quoi cet homme puissant était réduit. Il haïssait ce sentiment d'abandon. Il l'avait déjà ressenti, il ne voulait pas le ressentir à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il éclaircisse tout cela, qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Il avait pris la voiture. Il avait conduit de Tokyo jusqu'à Karakura, sans s'arrêter un seul moment. Il bouillonnait de rage et d'impatience. Il tremblait d'anticipation à revoir son petit blond mais une partie au fond de lui voulait qu'il paye pour son affront. Il arriva à Karakura aux alentours de seize heures. Il laissa sa voiture à sa résidence secondaire et décida de se rendre à pied jusque chez la boutique de l'homme au bob. Il vérifia son itinéraire et marcha d'un pas fébrile et pressé. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la boutique de Kisuke il vit le blond dans les bras d'un autre. Il entendit clairement son cœur hurler de désespoir tandis qu'un voile de rage pure s'empara de ses yeux. Il marcha jusqu'aux deux hommes et tira Kisuke contre lui. Il fixa férocement l'homme face à lui et lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Sous la force du coup Isshin recula. Il put à peine reprendre son souffle qu'il fut mis à terre par un autre uppercut. Isshin réussi à le contrer et se mit en position. C'était qui d'abord ce fou furieux ? Il envoya un coup dans les cotes d'Aizen et le combat débuta.

On entendait très clairement Kisuke crier, hurler. Les deux autres enchainaient coup sur coup. Isshin n'était pas un reste. Mais un coup plus vicieux de son adversaire lui fit poser un genou à terre. Alors qu'un autre poing allait s'abattre sur sa joue une main l'arrêta.

-Comment oses-tu venir ici et le frapper ?! Comment oses-tu Aizen !

-Comment… ? Le brun recula, comme brûlé vif. Ses yeux emplis de folie se fixèrent sur Kisuke, qui déglutit. Tu n'es pas venu ! Tu m'as abandonné Kisuke. Lorsque je viens te voir, tu es dans les bras d'un autre. Tu m'as bien vite remplacé, non ?

-Espèce de… De colère, Kisuke envoya son poing dans le nez d'Aizen, qui accusa le coup et grommela de douleur. J'avais peur espèce de sombre crétin ! J'avais peur de ce que je ressentais.

Aizen fixa le blond, et la colère disparu aussitôt. Il vit les yeux gris emplit de ce quelque chose de si propre à lui. Et il se rendit compte à quel point cet homme lui avait manqué. Il s'abreuva de sa vue et recula, pour remettre son masque d'indifférence habituelle. Il avança vers Isshin, un peu honteux et s'inclina devant lui.

-Pardonnez mon attitude. Ma soudaine colère était injustifiée et malvenue.

-Ah, la jeunesse ! s'écria Isshin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cher Aizen. Prenez juste soin de lui en signe d'excuse. Mais sachez que si vous lui faites le moindre mal… je vous retrouverai. Isshin approcha son visage du sien et le fixa d'un œil de tueur avant de reculer et de sourire à Kisuke. Bien, je vais voir Ryuken, on ira jouer au docteur.

-Isshin ! S'exaspéra Kisuke.

Le brun rit de ses sobriquets avant de détaler à toute allure. Il fallait absolument qu'il raconte cela à Ryu-chou !

Les deux hommes restés ensembles se fixèrent. Aizen s'approcha doucement de lui.

-Nous devons parler Kisuke.

Le blond le jaugea du regard avant de se détourner et d'entrer dans sa petite boutique de confiserie. Aizen le suivit et s'émerveilla des multiples étalages aux couleurs vives et alléchantes. Il suivit le grand blond jusqu'à l'arrière boutique et l'observa s'asseoir dans un grand canapé de cuir beige. Il détailla le blond assis face à lui et il était pour une fois habillé d'un jean ainsi que d'un t-shirt aux manches longues vert olive.

Kisuke lui aussi l'observait et il ressentait exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti il y a un mois maintenant. Il sentait une sorte de corde l'attirer vers le brun, inéluctablement. Il se sentait d'autant plus piégé par la situation mais il devait reconnaitre ceci : le brun lui avait énormément manqué, et ce malgré sa tonitruante arrivée. Cette pensée raviva un peu sa colère.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit tout à l'heure ?

-Je suis d'un naturel jaloux, Kisuke. Contra le brun.

-Et ? Cela ne justifie en rien ton comportement.

-Oh que si.

-Non.

-Cela fait état de mes sentiments, Urahara. Cracha le brun.

-Foutaises.

-Si tu savais ce que j'aimerais te faire Kisuke… les orbes marron s'assombrirent, devenant noir.

La bouche d'Urahara devint subitement sèche comme du papier. Et il sentit ce désir monter inexorablement en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à endiguer l'anticipation qui naissait au bas de son ventre.

-Que veux-tu, Sosuke ?

-Toi, nu. Maintenant. Ordonna-t-il.

Envouté, le blond se leva et pris le bas de son t-shirt. Il le souleva lentement, le faisant glisser le long de son corps fin. Il le fit passer au dessus de sa tête et le balança quelque part dans la pièce. Ses yeux fixèrent à nouveau la silhouette de Sosuke et il se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres.

-On était censés parler, non ? Tenta d'articuler le blond.

-Et tu n'es pas nu.

Aizen s'approcha de Kisuke et lorsque ses mains touchèrent enfin le corps de son vis-à-vis, un long courant électrique les traversa de part en part. Kisuke se sentit revivre tandis que Sosuke se sentait aussi puissant qu'un Dieu. Puis ce fut la dégringolade. Lèvres sur lèvres. Sosuke dévora la bouche du blond. Les deux mains du brun se posèrent sur les joues rougies de Kisuke. Il lécha la lèvre inférieure du blond qui ouvrit la bouche sous la caresse. Leurs langues se taquinaient doucement profitant de ce moment partagé de tendresse. Les mains de Kisuke agrippèrent les fesses fermes d'Aizen. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Sosuke parcouru des yeux le visage rouge de son amant.

-Kisuke…

Des mots tremblants ainsi que des yeux fermés. Des gestes emplis de tendresse et le blond fondit. Il vint se blottir contre l'homme face à lui. Et ferma lui aussi les yeux. Ils avaient besoins de se sentir si étroitement liés. Aizen le repoussa gentiment.

-Kisuke, je vais te baiser, violemment. Mais avant cela je vais te punir d'accord ? Chut chut, n'ait pas peur, je ne te ferais rien que tu ne sauras apprécier. Et ensuite, je te ferais l'amour. Je te montrerais réellement à quel point tu comptes à mes yeux, à quel point tu es précieux.

Urahara fronça les sourcils avant de sourire, béatement. A sa manière, il venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Plongé dans ses pensées il ne vit pas Aizen s'approcher de lui et le pousser contre le grand canapé. Il releva les yeux et vit que le brun le regardait avec un regard noir et indéchiffrable. Aizen se saisit du t-shirt du blond et lui lia les mains avant qu'il n'ait pu souffler mot. Doucement le brun s'allongea sur tout son corps, l'emprisonnant fermement. Sosuke se saisit du jean de son amant et le fit glisser lentement sur ses cuisses, emportant son boxer dans le même mouvement.

Il se releva et observa le corps alanguit et soumis à son bon vouloir. Un grondement sourd naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il relevait le corps nu et l'attirait à lu dans un long baiser plein de promesses. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent essoufflés Aizen retourna le blond contre lui.

Kisuke n'était que torrent d'émotions, il ressentait tellement de choses que ça le faisait exploser de l'intérieur. Son corps semblait s'embraser à chaque toucher, chaque parole du brun. Lorsque son dos fut plaqué sans délicatesse contre le torse d'Aizen un petit couinement franchit ses lèvres. Le tissu rugueux de son jean maltraitait ses fesses et il sentait une légère bosse l'aguicher. Il ondula du bassin, incontrôlable. Il sentit deux lippes humides se poser contre son cou et sucer, mordiller et mordre jusqu'au sang. Un cri de douleur retentit avant qu'un léger gémissement le suive. La douleur et le plaisir l'étourdissait légèrement. Aizen recula jusqu'au Canapé et s'y assis, entrainant à sa suite le jeune Kisuke. Il le fit allonger sur ses genoux et caressa de ses mains expertes la peau laiteuse et tâché de grains de beauté. Urahara ne comprenait pas vraiment mais c'était agréable. Ce le fut moins lorsqu'il sentit la morsure d'une claque sur ses fesses. Sa fesse droite le lançait atrocement et sur le coup, il cria de surprise. Son corps, sous la force du coup partit en avant mais il fut retenu par la grande main douce de Sosuke. Son érection, dont il n'avait alors pas conscience, frotta contre le jean et lui arracha une plainte inconfortable.

-Je vais te punir pour ne pas m'avoir donné de nouvelles, pour m'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance totale.

Kisuke se débattit un peu avant de se calmer grâce aux caresses d'Aizen sur ses fesses. Une autre douleur cuisante se fit sentir sur sa fesse gauche, un peu plus bas. Un petit cri, moins sonore que le précédent et les caresses reprirent. Kisuke ne savait combien de temps cette torture dura mais lorsque cela s'arrêta une cuisante douleur pulsait sous sa peau. Il sentait ses fesses bruler de l'intérieur et il imaginait bien la nuance d'un rouge clair se profiler sur sa peau laiteuse.

Sosuke le releva et l'assis sur ses cuisses, caressant son visage, son cou et son torse en de longues arabesques douces comme des plumes. Il lui murmurait à l'oreille de doux mots qui le réconfortait et il embrassait ses yeux baignés de larmes.

-Tu sais Kisuke, ce qui nous permet de considérer la beauté d'une fleur parfaite est le fait qu'on prend le temps de s'arrêter pour la regarder. C'est le fait de passer cet instant en un état de parfaite tranquillité. Tu es ma fleur Kisuke. Non, cesse de pleurer ma petite fleur. (1)

Les baisers courraient le long de son visage puis descendirent le long de sa clavicule. Son corps en fusion tremblait légèrement et son érection était douloureuse. Il le voulait, il voulait cet homme au plus profond de lui. Il le voulait à un point tel que ce n'était que souffrance et désolation. Aizen détacha l'étole de tissus autour de ses poignets et ses doigts frénétiques attrapèrent des mèches de cheveux ondulés tandis qu'il attira à lui sa bouche. Kisuke était vorace, il avait envie que cet homme le possède. Ses mains arrachèrent les boutons de sa chemise blanche tandis que Sosuke le prenait par la taille. Le brun se déplaça sur le canapé afin de l'allonger à nouveau sous lui. Les mains d'Urahara survolèrent le corps aux muscles dessinés face à lui et gouta chaque parcelle de peau. Il lapa un téton et le suçota un peu, encouragé par les petits ronronnements du brun. Il continua sa longue descente jusqu'à l'aine qu'il mordit impatiemment. Il fut tiré vers le haut ou Aizen vola à nouveau un baiser.

Le brun lui fit subir le même traitement. Il suça, lapa, lécha la peau jusqu'à la rendre pourpre. Il prit entre ses dents une petite boule de chair et mordit, arracha un puissant gémissement qui le contenta. Il laissa glisser son muscle chaud jusqu'au nombril où il en traça un contour. Il descendit encore, évitant le sexe dressé et suintant de désir, mordillant les cuisses fines mais musclées. Il se releva sur ses genoux et admira le corps recouvert de trainées roses. Il se baissa à nouveau et laissa sa langue tracer des lignes invisibles entre ses fesses. Urahara se tendit lorsqu'il sentit une légère pression contre son intimité. La longue tournoya autour de cette zone, le détendant et lui faisant pousser soupir sur soupir. Lorsque la langue le pénétra un long frisson traversa son échine. Bientôt un doigt rejoignit la langue et faisait de longs va-et-vient. Lorsqu'un second doigt s'ajouta, une désagréable sensation l'envahit.

-Détends-toi Kisuke.

Il se força à se détendre et se laissa emporter par le flot de sentiments. Les doigts du brun effectuaient des mouvements de ciseaux, préparant les chairs. Aizen plia les doigts, cherchant alors cette petite boule de nerfs qui embraserait les sens du blond. Après quelques attouchements, le corps d'Urahara s'arqua en un long cri silencieux. Des étoiles blanches valsaient contre ses paupières et il sentait chaque nerf de son corps exploser sous cette sensation.

-Encore.

Aizen sourit, fier de son effet, et continua à taquiner du bout du doigt cette zone si sensible. Il fut arrêté par le geignement de désespoir de son amant.

-S'il te plaît, Sosuke prends-moi. Je t'en supplie.

Les suppliques si douces à son oreille eurent raison de sa conscience. Dans un mouvement rapide et contrôlé il retira ses doigts et noua les jambes du blond à sa taille. Il se plaça à l'entrée de son amant et le pénétra d'une seule poussée. Le hurlement de douleur le blessa plus que de raison alors il s'arrêta, profondément enfoui au fond de son blond.

-Kisuke, regarde-moi. Oui comme cela, respire et détends-toi. Ne me combat pas sinon tu ne te feras que plus mal encore. Sh, voilà ça ira. Un peu de douleur, mélangé au plaisir le rend plus vrai, plus authentique. Regarde mes yeux, ne regarde que moi.

Une main se saisit de sa verge et la caressa lentement. Il lui fallut du temps avant de s'habituer à cette présence gênante mais ce qu'il le fit bouger fut le regard de son amant. Les cheveux brun ondulés retombaient sur son front et l'on y distinguait la flamme d'une lutte intérieure. Aussi il bougea légèrement les hanches, donnant son accord.

Un ballet effréné commença. Aizen sortit puis ré-entra d'une poussée violente qui fit sursauter Kisuke. Il continua ainsi, variant le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la prostate. Dès lors, il s'acharna à la titiller, plus fort et plus vite tandis qu'Urahara se perdait dans un monde de cris et de plaisir. Il sentait le désir monter, impuissant et pantelant. Il sentait la vague de chaos l'envahir et il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne pensait pas avoir fermé, et contempla son amant, trempé de sueur et le visage tordu de plaisir. Il observa les lèvres pourpres s'entrouvrir et laisser échapper une mélopée de jurons. Il observa le torse se soulever de façon spasmodique. Il observa les coups de bassins désordonnés mais si plaisant. Et il savait qu'il était là, au bord du gouffre, un pied dans le vide. D'un geste de la main il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Aizen et les porta à ses lèvres.

Le monde alors devint subitement blanc. Ses oreilles sifflaient tandis que ses yeux étaient hagards. La vague de plaisir qui l'avait ravagé de l'intérieur se répercutait dans son âme. Il sentait ses chairs se resserrer autour de la verge de son amant. Celui-ci cria, dans un dernier gémissement, le nom de l'homme qu'il aime avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras pantelants.

Les deux hommes n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi puissant et d'aussi magnifique lien. Ils sentaient ce petit quelque chose éclore entre eux. Kisuke vint se blottir dans les bras d'Aizen tandis que celui-ci caressait les longues mèches blondes. Fatigués mais néanmoins heureux ils purent s'endormir, songeant à quel point la providence était bien faite.

 _TSOM_

La Folie avait trouvé plus grand et plus fort que soit. La Folie avait trouvé le Pion. Ou alors c'était l'inverse.

Le Pion jura d'aimer le Roi jusqu'à sa mort, jusqu'à la fin. Le Roi promit de l'aimer avec cette folie qui le caractérise. Le Roi renonça à ses idées de démesure et laissa le Pion ravir son cœur et ravager son âme. Il lui ouvrit la porte, lui indiquant le chemin.

Le Pion, lui, avait donné à la Folie une raison de vivre et d'aimer, une famille aimante et aimée. Il lui donna aussi de longues années de sa vie partagé entre disputes, grosses colères et tendresse. Le Pion lui confia également sa vie car il aimait de tout son cœur le Roi, qui le lui rendit bien.

C'était le Roi.

C'était l'incarnation de la Folie.

Ce fut celui qui donna son cœur.

Ce fut celui qui s'entrava.

Ce fut celui qui aima.

Ce fut Sosuke Aizen.

C'était le Pion.

C'était l'incarnation de la gentillesse.

Ce fut celui qui le fit revivre.

Ce fut celui qui l'entrava.

Ce fut celui qui aima le Roi.

Ce fut Kisuke Urahara.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notes (1): C'est une des phrases qu'Aizen prononce dans le tome 12 du manga. Je trouvais qu'elle collait parfaitement.**

 **Voilà, c'est l'un des plus longs OS que j'ai écrit lol. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, lol. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Bises.**

 **Harlequins.**


End file.
